


The Art of Being Brilliant

by thisandthat



Category: Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Slow Romance, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthat/pseuds/thisandthat





	1. Chapter 1

She made her way over the campus beaming with joy. It was sunny, it was warm, it was Friday. Students were sitting on every green patch that could be found. After the long winter and the exam period, everyone was eager to spend time outside and enjoy the first warm days of the year, soaking up the sun. She entered the psychology building and went straight to the lab for behavioural sciences. She was greeted by Charlie, a graduate assistant, who was just heading into the weekend as well. Before she could voice her question, Charlie was already pointing her thumb to the older scientist standing in front one of the beeping machines she would never understand. She thanked Charlie and stepped further into the lab, “Hey.”, she said gently.  
Egon was standing with his back to her. He was wearing his usual attire: Pressed khaki pants, dress shirt, patterned tie and not to forget one of his ridiculous sweater vests. She smiled and stood beside him. “Soooo, it‘s really nice outside. Ray and I are getting ice cream. You gonna come? You‘re in serious need of some Vitamin D”, she said cheerfully. He kept looking at his pad, entering some numbers. “I‘m sorry, but...” “I really have to finish this experiment.”, she finished for him, sighing. “Got it. I‘ll leave you to it then.” If she was being honest to herself, his rejection hurt. Probably more than it should be. Before she left the lab, she turned around, “It just would have been really nice if you had come with us. I‘ll see you next week. Have a nice weekend.” Egon stopped fiddling with his pad. “What I told you...”, he heard her say outside. “Maybe he is scared he will combust in the sun...Or maybe it‘s just me.” She added as an afterthought. “He wouldn‘t even look at me.”, she added sadly. That made Egon perk up his ear‘s. As he turned around, Ray was standing in the door way, his arms folded over his chest. “You are the stupidest most intelligent person I‘ve ever met. First you let Janine go and now her.“ He shook his head and left. She was waiting for Ray by the stairs in front of the building. As he reached her he put an arm around her shoulders and they starting walking. “Don‘t worry about it. It‘s not you. He‘s just being... Spengs, I guess.”, he sighed.

An hour later, she quietly entered the lab. Most of the scientists were gone for the weekend, except for Egon. He was sitting at his desk, with his back to her, his head in his left hand. His hair was in slight disarray, he must have mussed it again when he got frustrated about an hypothesis or equation. It was a habit of him, she noticed. She came up to his side making sure to make enough noise not to startle him. She gently placed his favourite ice cream next to him on the table. “I thought you might like this. Don‘t work too hard.”, she gently let her hand run over his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Egon found her a few days later in Ray‘s bookstore balancing dangerously on an armchair trying to reach a book on the top shelf. “Jesus.” Egon let the door fall closed and rushed to her side holding her by the waist. She startled and supported herself with her hands on Egon‘s shoulders. She looked at him with big eyes. “Egon! You startled me.” “What are you doing?!”, he asked in a slightly exasperated voice. “Just trying to get a book.”, she answered innocently. He took hold of her hand and helped her down the chair. “Thank you.”, she said softly looking up at him. He smiled down at her. They were still holding hands. “Oh hey, Egon!” Ray exclaimed coming out of his little storage room, startling them both. They let go of their hands and slightly blushed. Egon cleared his throat while she sheepishly pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Ray smiled and looked between the two. “Egon was just helping me pulling a book off the top shelf.” “Did he now?”, Ray asked amused. Egon gave him a pointed look. She looked at Egon questioningly. “Yes, the book, correct.” Egon stood on his tiptoes and handed her the book. “Thank you.”, she held it in front of her chest. They were looking into each other‘s eyes until they heard another chuckle from behind the desk. Ray was looking at them over the rim of his glasses. Now they both gave him a look. “You two!” Ray chuckled again. “Now!” Ray clapped his hands together and looked in between the two. “I‘m starving. Dinner?” Egon hesitated. She saw his hesitation and grabbed her bag. “Right, you two get dinner, I gotta head home.” “What do you mean? You‘re not coming with us?” She questioningly looked at Egon. “Well...” Ray caught her look. “Oh come on now! You HAVE to come!” “Why?” Ray came from around his desk and put an arm around her shoulders. “Because you‘re gonna provide us with a cozy couch and a TV.”, he grinned. Egon playfully rolled his eyes. “Oh, that‘s the way it is?”, she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

After she had the two scientists settled on the couch, she excused herself to the bathroom. They had already ordered food from Ray‘s store. When she was coming back, Ray and Egon were having a conversation in hushed voices in the living room. It seemed like Ray talked insistently to Egon, who looked a bit abashed. “Are you guys alright?” “Yes!”, they both said at the same time. “Ooookay.” She handed Ray the T.V. remote control and went to the kitchen to get some drinks. “Something is off with your sound.”, Ray called. “Yeah, I‘ve got a new sound system but couldn‘t install it.” As she was preparing some drinks and snacks, she noticed that it was unusually quiet. When she came into the living room she found both scientists kneeling in front of the T.V., cables in hand. “What are you doing?”, she asked amused. “Sorry.” At least Egon looked sheepish. “No worries.”, she smiled at Egon. “Thanks for doing this.” She put the drinks on the table, a beer for Ray and a soda for Egon, just when the doorbell rang. When she paid the delivery man she heard a triumphant “Aha!” from Ray and the sound of the T.V. coming on. When she came back with the food, Egon was rummaging through his coat pocket and then tried to hand her some dollar notes as she was putting the bags on the table. She put her hands behind her back. “Can‘t take it. Sorry, Egon.” He looked at her with a playful threatening look. “It‘s ok, you can invite me to an ice cream some time.”, she said jokingly, getting comfortable on the couch and reaching for her drink. Ray cleared his throat. Egon first looked at Ray then at her “Ok.”, he said firmly. She nearly choked on her drink. Surely he was not talking about a date, was he?


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks she spent lots of her free time with Ray. She was curled up in “her” armchair in his bookstore but this time she could not concentrate on her book. Instead she was musing over Egon and Ray as she had been so often recently. In the last weeks she had hardly seen Egon. Ray told her that the Institute put pressure on Egon to show some results so he worked even more than usual. And when she saw him he was the courteous gentleman she got to know him as. Nothing more. She was intrigued by his demeanour. By his intelligence which sometimes intimidated her if she was honest with herself. Infatuation that what it was. Nothing more. 

She recalled the last few weeks.

*flashback*  
While Ray had his head under the hood of the car, she was sitting on the car roof, handing him the tools he needed and holding the flashlight. “Wrench.” “Wrench is coming.” He continued fiddling. “Extension Bar.” “Not sure what that is.” Ray popped his head up and grabbed the tool. “Raspberry Candy.” “Sweetie.”, she popped one in his mouth. She grinned at him.

She felt her eyes being covered by two warm hands. After she was shortly startled she knew exactly who it was. “Mmmh, let‘s see.” She put her hands over his. “Keanu Reeves? No? Hugh Jackman?” A nudge to her back and a slight chuckle. 

Her friend Darcy wanted picked her up from uni. She and Ray were waiting for Darcy outside his Institute. She was laughing at one of Ray‘s stories about a little mishap during one of his and Egon‘s experiment. When she spotted Darcy Ray excused himself saying he has to go assist Egon. She had hugged him goodbye and then left. As Darcy and her were walking across campus Darcy nudged her side. “Soooooo...”, she grinned like crazy. “So what?” “That‘s the guy you‘ve got a crush on. Egon, right? I must say he's really cute. Totally your type, too.” “What? No! That‘s Ray.” “Oh. Could have fooled me from the hearty eyes you gave each other.” She turned around, in the distance she could still see Ray standing by the stairs. She gave him a little awkward wave, he waved right back.

*end flashback*

She watched Ray double checking a book order. Their friendship came so easy that she did not even think about it. They had the same humour and the sometimes goofy nature. And he gave the best hugs. Ray caught her looking at him and smiled at her. She smiled right back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaaaargh.", she covered her face with her couch cushion, groaning into it out of pure frustration.   
Egon had suddenly called on an early Friday afternoon to invite her to that ice cream he had promised her. It absolutely caught her by surprise. She hadn’t seen him in ages. OK, it only has been a few days, enough time to get some space. She had to admit to herself that she missed him. She didn’t have time to deepen that thought now, though. She had more pressing matters to tend to like what was she supposed to wear? Hence the couch cushion.

Two hours and a skype call with Darcy later she entered the department that housed Egon‘s lab in skinny jeans and a semi-casual blouse. Nothing too fancy, they would only go for ice cream after all. The lab door was slightly ajar and she heard voices from inside the lab, one of them belonging to Egon. She knocked before opening the door further and stepping into the lab. Her eyes immediately fell on Egon. With one hand he supported himself on a table, his other hand was in his trouser pocket so his lab coat was pushed to the side. He was wearing his usual slacks, dress shirt and tie. Was it her or did his clothes seem more tailored than usual? As his brown eyes met hers a warmth spread throughout her body. Yep, she definitely had missed him.

"Ah, there she is! Our sunshine!" The other person in the room exclaimed coming towards her with his arms extended to the sides to engulf her into a big hug. 

"Hello Peter.", she rolled her eyes playfully. Peter hugged her tightly.

"We missed you so so much. Egon seemed more stoic than usual, not even a Twinkie could lighten up his mood."

"Ok.", she pressed out. "I missed you guys, too. Peter! You‘re squishing me!"

Peter stopped hugging her and held her at an arm length.

"Let me look at you. You look great. New hair cut? Doesn’t she look great, Egon?"

Peter turned her slightly so she was facing Egon. She hit Peter on the chest slightly.

"OK, enough of that now."

"Right, I better leave you kids alone. I just wanted to remind this one here that he promised you a date."

Peter clapped Egon on the back. Ray told Peter about the promise of a date she didn’t believe was in fact a promise of a date?, she wondered. He must have. Egon wouldn’t take about things like that, would he? No, Peter probably wormed it out of Ray. She looked at Egon who looked sheepish. "You two are welcome.", Peter sing-songed on his way out of the door. She looked back to Egon who didn’t meet her eyes. 

"Alright." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I’m just going to finish something up. I’ll be right back."

She looked around his lab. Mechanical equipment was scattered everywhere, flecked with coffee cups and snacks. It wasn’t dirty by any means, just organised chaos so to speak. In Egon’s head everything probably had his proper place. Something on the window sill caught her eye. Ah, that must be his fungi and mould collection, she thought. There were like a dozen glass containers and plastic boxes with who knows what in them. Some fungi grew in plastic boxes illuminated by little lamps. Interesting, she thought, as she leaned in closer to one of the boxes. Egon was back in the room and fiddled with something. "I have no clue about spores but does it have to look like that?" A few seconds later she felt Egon next to her. "Where?" "There. It looks weird, no?“ Egon leaned closer to her to get a better look to where she was pointing. Did he put on cologne? "Oh no!" Egon exclaimed. He rambled on an explanation about what went wrong and what he had to do now. She wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or himself. In a near-frenzy he ran around the lab putting some stuff together. She watched him not knowing what was going on. He suddenly stopped in his tracks looking at her. His gaze was sad. "I’m sorry. I…" She smiled at him sympathetically. "I know they’re your babies. Just do what you have to do." "Thank you. It won’t take long." He looked at the equipment in his hands, sighing. "I hope." Egon looked at her apologetically and then got to work. She stepped closer to where Egon was standing in front of his collection. "Can I help?" The physicist looked at her in surprise. When she noticed him not answering she looked up at Egon. Instead of answering he smiled and handed her a plastic pipette.

The two of them were so immersed in their little project that they didn’t notice Peter coming back into the lab. "Can you two not go out for dinner like normal people?!"


End file.
